


Browsing For Furniture...Or Not?

by westallenkiss



Series: tarlos ikea adventures. [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: IKEA, M/M, Smut, Tarlos - Freeform, tarlos smut, this is what happens on a random trip to ikea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: TK and Carlos can't seem to keep their hands off each other while browsing for a new bed...
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: tarlos ikea adventures. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181960
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Browsing For Furniture...Or Not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALilyPea (alilypea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/gifts).



> so i went to IKEA today and Ashley wrote something for me and i ended up screaming in the middle of IKEA, and then i decided to write this for her because well why not? 
> 
> may or may not be a little smutty*, also this is my first time with them so please don't criticize too much. eek.

"Do you really think we're going to find a new bed in IKEA?" TK raised an eyebrow as they entered the huge ass store that TK already was already dreading. This was the one store he never wanted to step foot in.

"Considering I did get it here, yes," Carlos smirked placing a small kiss on his cheek as he leads the way up the stairs of the store to start their journey to the bed section. They would have to follow the arrows, once you started there was no turning back.

TK groaned. Carlos lost a few bonus points on being the best boyfriend ever for buying his bed at IKEA. "No wonder why your bed broke," He then teased as he took his hand allowing Carlos to lead the way. 

Carlos snickered as he turned to him trailing behind, "You really don't like it here?" 

Looking up from staring at Carlos' ass, TK shook his head. "Just something about it bothers me." 

There was another little laugh from Carlos as he tugged him to be closer to him. "I know you're enjoying the view, but come look, we're here...isn't this nice?" He touched over a couch. 

"It's _your_ couch." TK laughed trying so hard not to make a scene more than he already was by giggling so loudly.

"You enjoyed my couch the first night you met me let's be real..." Carlos reminded his boyfriend giving him a shove right onto the couch sitting in the middle of the sales floor. There wasn't anyone really around at the moment, it felt kind of eerie but also so risky too. TK looked up at Carlos with a hint of lust in his eyes. He beckoned for him to sit next to him but instead, Carlos crawled right into his lap and started to kiss him a bit illicitly.

"Fuck," TK hissed, not at all expecting that but he couldn't control his need for more continuing the passionate kiss by deepening it on his own with a low moan into his mouth to get Carlos even more worked up. It didn't even occur to him that someone could see them until he heard someone pass by and scoff and almost immediately the two of them tried to brush it off like they were doing absolutely nothing but it didn't stop them from needing to continue.

TK literally dragged Carlos to one of the small display rooms at random, picking any room, it just looked like the perfect spot and his body just slammed Carlos up against the wall. It was sturdy and steady enough for more grinding up against his boyfriend. "Ty, fuck, what are you doing?" Carlos panted not able to control himself neither. "I'm so hard,"

"What I am doing, what are _you_ doing?" TK answered looking down at his erection through his pants as he grazed his hand over it just before looking back up at him. He gave him a smirk reserved only for him and then licked his lips. "I know what you want," TK moved down to his knees with a quick unzip and taking out Carlos into his hands. He bucked himself forward and let his tongue glaze over the tip flicking off the precum, "Mm, I missed how you taste." TK opened his mouth to take him, swallowing his cock and bobbing his head back quickly so he wouldn't choke. 

"Oh, fuck, Ty, please," Carlos urged him to continue, having no other words. His fingers moved into his hair and started to guide TK as he feverishly sucked him off in the middle of a room display of IKEA. TK was so skillful at this, swirling this tongue along the underside and up and around as he bobbed his head continuously to swallow him, letting him hit the back of his throat that literally drove Carlos absolutely wild. He watched as TK sucked him off, it was so articulate, so filled with passion, and he couldn't take his eyes off of him and as soon as their eyes met, TK smirked around his cock and Carlos felt ready to let go. 

"Not yet," TK felt Carlos' need for release as he was quick to his feet, his fingers locking around his cock coaxing him with his spit and precum all around it, "As much as I want to taste you, I want you to fill me instead." He whispered against his ear and that was all it took for TK to go flying against the display bed, moving directly on top of him, his rock-hard cock entering him with one swift thrust, filling TK all the way up to the brink. He was so high from TK's mouth on his cock and not letting him come when he needed to that he would let go any second but somehow he was able to get some thrusts in as TK opened himself up to him before wrapping himself right around his cock, holding him there, "Go ahead, please. I need it." TK begged.

"I... _mierda_...I can't believe I'm gonna..." Carlos lost all of his train of thought, so surprised that this was literally even happening in the middle of the store and they were not caught yet. His body started to tremble as he cursed again under his breath filling up his boyfriend with one last thrust.

"Yes, oh my god, babe, _fuck me_..." TK held on to him, lifting his hips up off of the bed to get all of what his boyfriend had to offer, "Damn, Papi," He fell down, realizing just how uncomfortable this bed was because it wasn't even a real mattress but yet still he felt so euphoric. "I don't even know how you got my pants off so quick," TK said panting as Carlos was rolling off of him and looking up at the ceiling seeing nothing but bright lights above them. 

"The things you do to me, Ty..." He had no other words as he turned to look at him as they both again realized they were in public and started to laughing breathlessly quickly pulling themselves together and fixing their pants. "TK," Carlos breathed noticing that the headboard and the actual bedpost were his, the one that broke. "...i _t's my bed_." He pointed to the headboard.

TK let out a loud laugh putting his hands to his mouth, "If that isn't a sign...or something..." 

"I think it means it is a sign that you like it here and we just have to buy it and make it _our_ bed..." Carlos nodded and gave him a little wink as he grabbed one of the papers so they could pick it up on their journey downstairs where you found all the items to put together the furniture. 

"Maybe you're right, maybe we need to come in here more often..." TK smirked.

"I'm holding you to that." Carlos took TK's hand back and led the way, no one even noticed but they definitely had _I just had sex_ written all over their foreheads as they made their way through the store to their exit sheepishly...

**Author's Note:**

> *there was a small joke that i should write tarlos doing it in each room of IKEA so if you guys do want another place for them to get it on, I'll gladly do it. just let me know, I'm being 100% serious. i just hope you liked this shameless smut, it was my first time with them. thanks for reading!


End file.
